


we will find our way home

by chapter_61



Series: COC 2019 [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, DEC 6 - Song/Music Inspired, Day 12: Song/Music Inspired, M/M, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapter_61/pseuds/chapter_61
Summary: Carry On – funThe first time the song comes up on the radio, Shepard says: “Oh, I love this one!”No one replies. Agatha and Penny are asleep in the back, next to Simon (who’s silently staring out of the window), and Baz is in front, next to Shepard.“I’ve never heard it before,” Baz says finally, when the song’s almost over.Shepard takes his eyes off the road for a second to look at him. “It’s pretty catchy.”“Hm,” Baz replies, not interested in conversation. He’d rather be asleep as well, but someone should keep an eye out for stray vampires coming after them. He’s not sure Simon would notice anything at the moment, and Shepard is a Normal. That leaves Baz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553623
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	we will find our way home

_Carry On – fun_

The first time the song comes up on the radio, Shepard says: “Oh, I love this one!”

No one replies. Agatha and Penny are asleep in the back, next to Simon (who’s silently staring out of the window), and Baz is in front, next to Shepard.

“I’ve never heard it before,” Baz says finally, when the song’s almost over.

Shepard takes his eyes off the road for a second to look at him. “It’s pretty catchy.”

“Hm,” Baz replies, not interested in conversation. He’d rather be asleep as well, but someone should keep an eye out for stray vampires coming after them. He’s not sure Simon would notice anything at the moment, and Shepard is a Normal. That leaves Baz.

An hour later, the song comes up again.

Baz throws Shepard a look, but he just shrugs.

“ _If you’re lost and alone, or you’re sinking like a stone_ ,” the singer sings. “ _Carry on_.”

It’s a pretty good song, Baz has to admit. He rests his head on the window and closes his eyes for a few seconds.

  
  


About twenty minutes have passed when the song starts again.

“Shepard,” Baz says. “What have you done to the car?”

“Nothing, I swear!” He looks innocent enough.

“Oh,” a voice comes from the back seat. Baz turns. Agatha’s awake. “I know this song. I’ve been listening to it a lot this year.”

Shepard smiles at her through the rear-view mirror. “It’s so good, right?”

“Yes. It’s a good song for karaoke.”

Baz looks back at Agatha with a raised eyebrow. “You did karaoke?”

Agatha rolls her eyes with a small smile. “Of course. This is America.”

“We should do karaoke sometime,” Shepard says.

“Let’s just get home first,” Baz says as the song ends.

  
  


Ten minutes later, again.

“Alright, who spelled the radio?”

“Not me!” Shepard says, raising his hands for a second. “Obviously.”

Agatha shakes her head, “I don’t have enough energy for a spell like that.”

“Well, I didn’t do it either,” Baz says. He looks at Simon, but he still seems out of it.

Agatha shrugs. “I don’t really mind. It’s a fun song.”

“ _May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground_ ,” Shepard sings along. “ _Carry on_.”

Baz’ knee starts bouncing on the beat of the song, and he can’t help mouthing along with Shepard. When the last notes of the song fade out, Baz says, “If it comes back in ten minutes, I will throw the radio out.”

  
  


When the song doesn’t start again for fifteen minutes, they sigh in relief.

  
  


Five minutes later, “ _Well I woke up to the sound of silence_ \- ”

“Bloody hell!”

Agatha and Shepard start giggling and Baz points at them. “This is not funny.”

“What’s going on?” Penny finally woke up.

“This song,” Baz tells her, pointing at the radio, “has been playing every few minutes and I can’t handle it any longer.”

Agatha and Shepard keep laughing, sometimes singing along.

Penny frowns. “How is that possible? Did someone spell it?”

“I don’t know,” he says. “Maybe the people on the radio really like that song.”

Come to think of it, he hasn’t heard any people talking between the songs, they just followed each other seamlessly.

“What radio station is this?” he asks Shepard.

He hesitates. “Uhm, KRFC maybe? I’m not sure.”

Baz reaches out to push a few buttons on the radio, but it doesn’t seem to do anything. Strange. “Who did you say lent you this car, again?”

“A friend of mine,” Shepard says.

“What kind of friend?” He presses.

“Just a... Of the demonic sort...”

“What?!” Penny, Agatha and Baz shout in unison.

It’s loud enough to bring Simon back from his dissociation.

Everyone’s gaping at Shepard, who’s trying really hard to keep his eyes on the road, and Simon blinks at them. “What?”

“We’re in a demonic car?!” Penny shouts. “Stop driving!”

“There’s nothing wrong with the car!” Shepard shouts over the others. “It drives normally!”

“A demon gave it to you!” Baz throws back.

“He lent it to me! And he’s a nice demon!”

“That’s an oxymoron!” Penny says.

The car keeps driving and everyone slowly calms down.

“Why would a demonic car only play the same song several times? Shouldn’t it be trying to kill us?” Agatha asks.

“My friend is nice, I told you guys. Maybe he’s just a fan of Fun.”

“Your friend or the car?”

“I don’t know! The car drives normally like I said, it’s just the radio.”

Silence fills the (demonic) car again, apart from the slow country song playing.

“We’re not going to find another free car,” Penny reasons carefully.

Baz sighs. “Fine. But if this car kills us I’ll haunt you in the afterlife.”

  
  


Three hours pass, and they’re all singing along to Carry On. The lyrics seem strangely fitting and not for the first time Baz wonders if it’s really the car’s favourite song or if it depends on the people inside.

They’ve heard the song over ten times now, it’s playing about every fifteen minutes, but Baz doesn’t mind anymore. Not when Simon looks happier than he’s been the last few days (months, even), gleefully singing along with the rest of them.

When they finally get home, he knows he’ll be adding it to his playlists. Maybe they’ll even go to a karaoke bar.

  
  


‘ _Cause we are, we are shining stars.  
We are invincible, we are who we are.  
On our darkest day, when we’re miles away.  
So we’ll come, we will find our way home._

_If you’re lost and alone, or you’re sinking like a stone.  
Carry on.  
May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground, and  
Carry on._


End file.
